dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: New Dragon Balls
Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls An amazing new series that will blow your mind! With all-new enemies and allies and old ones appear in this epic last battle for mankinds survival as the Z Fighters reunite once more to thwart evil once and for all.They will duke it out with new and old enemies with new moves.For the first time ever you can post your own character in this series.All-new SSJ Transformations and never-before-seen Fusions.Origins behind the characters that you or any one else would believe.New epic battles that will leave you haning.This by far might be the best Dragon Ball series yet. Story We last saw Goku battle Cell and comitted tempremental suicide by killing him and Cell.Goku was just about to head to the Other World when suddenly, black flames came under him and Cell's hand caught Goku's leg and drags Goku down to Hell.Goku and Cell then find themselves in a newly-altered Hell.The place was abyssmal and huge hair-like spikes came from the ground.Just as the two were looking around the place, two skeletons ambush them and take them to see Death.Death then tells them they will be held as prisoners and will experience pain-like-no-other through out eternity.Goku, unwilling to stick around to feel that pain challenges Death.If he wins he will be let back to Earth but, if he loses he will stay in Hell forever.Death excepts Goku's challenge off-top.Cell on the other hand seriously doubts that Goku can defeat Death but, as the battle goes on Cell is surprised that Goku is beating Death and in no matter of time Death is defeated.Death opens a portal back to Earth as Goku requested.Cell, who is flabergasted that Goku defeated Death.Goku then goes through the portal back to Earth.As Goku went through the portal, he had relized his body has changed entirely.Goku now has golden hair, a orange under-suit, gold glove, a gold dojo, and black wings and a silver halo.Death's voice speaks to Goku telling him that since his return a great evil has spread across the universe and only him and the Z Fighters can stop it.Death also tells him that that his body has been altered and has new special abilities: Dark Kaioken, Dark Kamehameha, Dark SSJ, and Super Dark SSJ.Death also warns him that this is his last time being ressurected.Death tells Goku that the Dragon Balls have been altered since his arrival.Now you only need one Dragon ball to make a wish,depending how many stars are on the Dragon Ball thats how many wishes you get.There is also the Master Dragon that is being guarded by Krillin.The Dragon Balls can transform into Super Dragon Balls for even more power.Since the Dragon Balls are that powerful many great evils wish to seek that power. Goku then senses a dark presence as the sky turns dark.Goku then heads of to find the Z Fighters.Thus, begining a brand-new adventure to save the universe from mass destruction. Sagas Blitz Saga-1-10: A exiled Saiyan named Blitz goes to Earth to kill the Z fighters to prove his wort h to the newly ressurected Frieza. Reunion Saga-11-20: Goku finally meets the Z Fighters and convince them to reunite once again.Only to return home to see his son as a kid again! RuZu Saga-21-30: A exiled elite warrior lizard named,RuZu takes the Earth hostage and host the RuZu Challenge and has a tot al advantage over the Z Fighters. Trayan Saga-31-40: A mysterious friend of Gohans' wishes to help Goku by defeating RuZu.Will this mysterious youth be able to defeat RuZu? Kinto Saga-41-50: Another Saiyan appears,but when Vegeta comes to see this Saiyan, he reveals that it is his older brother Kinto, who has been defeated Goku in his kid years.Kinto then wishes to settle the score with Goku, but when Goku can't even touch him in his SSJ 4 form or as SSJ 4 Gogeta, the Z Fighters believe he might cause a problem. Raditz Saga-51-60: Raditz Returns and as a Super Saiyan!He was so strong he killed Tien,Krillin,Yamcha,Piccolo, and Vegetunks!Can Goku defeat his brother by himself? Ice-jin Saga-61-70: The entire Ice-jin royal family:King Cold,Queen Ice,Cooler,Frieza,Metalik,Kuriza,Zero,and Hail are coming one-by-one to conquer the Earth.Kinto plans a war with the Ice-jin when he ressurects the entire Saiyan race.Their only hope to stop the war is SSJ 15 Goku. Hatchling Saga-71-80: The last and final attempt by the last Tuffle to eradicate the Saiyans.Using counter parts from Hatchiyak, Baby,and Mecha Frieza and Meta Cooler infused with anger and hate to make the Ultimate Threat:Hatchling! Xicor Saga-81-90: Xicor wishes to train his father.Instead he runs into Shadow Goku.Xicor then becomes the most powerful warrior in trhe universeup until he runs into the real Goku and believes he is a clone can Goku and Vegeta stop Xicor? Majin Kai Saga-91-100 Babidi's son,Bebidi makes a being out of Kai blood,Full Power Frieza blood,Majin blood,and Blood from a Pure-Blooded Saiyan.This might be the worlds darkest hour! Heroes Goku(Super Saiyan,SuperSaiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4,Super Saiyan 5,Super Saiyan 6,Super Saiyan 7,Super Saiyan 8,Super Saiyan 9,Super Saiyan 10,Super Saiyan 11,Super Saiynan 12,Super Saiyan 13,Super Saiyan 14,Super Saiyan15,Super Saiyan 100)(Dark Saiyan,Super Dark Saiyan)(Hyper Saiyan)(Chaos) Vegeta(Super Saiyan,Super,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4,Super Saiyan 5)(Chaos) Piccolo(Super Namekian,Legendary Super Namekian) Krillin Yamcha Tien Chiatzuo Gohan(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4) Trunks(Super Saiyan,Super,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4) Goten(Super Saiyan ,Super Saiyan 2) Android #16 Android #17 Android #18 Blitz(Super Saiyan 1-Infinity) Frenzy(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4,Super Saiyan 5) Kinto(Majin 3) Gero(Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 15) Saiyan Prince(Super Saiyan) Zangya Videl Tarble(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4) Bardock(Super Saiyan) King Vegeta(Super Saiyan) Uub(Majuub) Pan(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2) Captain Ginyu Gregis Kaiyon(Great Ape) Kibito Kai Elder Kai Nail Dende Kinto Kai Trayan(Hyper Saiyan) Flute(Legendary Super Namekian) Bandai(Super Saiyan) Brawl(Super Saiyan) Marron Fusion Geunie(Super) Shiku(Super Saiyan) Lise Sonyo (Super saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Bulla(Super Saiyan,Super) Raditz(Super Saiyan) King Blank King Tien Tapion Villians Frieza(100% Full Power,5th form) Cell(Super Perfert Form) Cooler(Final Cooler) King Cold(3rd Form,Final Form) Kuriza(1st Form,Final Form) Metalik(1st Form,2nd Form,3rd Form,4th Form,Final Form,100% Full Power) Hail(Final Form) Zero(Final Form) Broly(Great Ape,Legendary Super Saiyan,Legendary Super Saiyan 3,Legendary Super Saiyan 4,Legendary Super Saiyan 5,Nightmare,God) Bojack(100% Full Power) Baby Vegeta(Super Saiyan 4) Hatchling(Hatchling Kinto) Super Buu(Vegito Absorbed) Xicor(SSJ,Fusion,SSJ 5,Ultimate) Appule Zarbon Dodoria Cui Pui Pui Bebidi(Super Saiyan) Torsa(Super Saiyan) Majin Kai(Super Saiyan) Lord Kai Lord Slug(Super Namekian) Turles(Great Ape,Super Saiyan) Alpha Shenron Omega Shenron Zorn Furika(100% Full Power) Moniter Spunik Dark Kai Android Goku Super Janemba Android #19 Dr.Gero Android #0 Frost Hatchiyak(Final Form) Zae(Super Saiyan) Jeice(Slade) Recoome Burter Shadow Goku(SSJ,SSJ 2,SSJ 3,SSJ 4) Android 13(Fusion) Axor Castor Chaes Zonek Hoshoku-sha(Super Saiyan) Shorty Scarface Nappa(Great Ape) Teknich Super 17 Android #1000 Fusions Gogeta(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4,Super Saiyan 5,Hyper Saiyan 4,Chaos) Vegito(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 3,Hyper Saiyan 3) Coolza(Cooler-Frieza-Fusion Dance) Cellza(Cell-Frieza-Fusion Dance) Tiencha(Tien-Yamcha-Fusion Dance) Vegetunks(Super)(Vegeta-Trunks-Fusion Dance) Gohunks(Adult Gohan-Future Trunks-Fusion Dance) Gokan(Goku-Gohan-Potura Earrings) Gokan(Super Saiyan 4)(Goku- Gohan-Fusion Dance) Prince Gero(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 3)(Gero-Saiyan Prince-Potura Earings) Kintgeta(Kinto-Vegeta-Fusion Dance) Vegetable(Super)(Vegeta-Tarble-Fusion Dance) Kintable(Kinto-Tarble-Fusion Dance) Picceta(Piccolo-Vegeta-Fusion Dance) Gohitz(Super Saiyan)(Gohan-Blitz-Fusion Dance) Gotenks(Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 3,Super Saiyan 4) Gogeta Jr.(Goku Jr.-Vegeta Jr.-Fusion Dance) Bargeta or Gogeta Sr.(Bardock-King Vegeta) Dorbon(Dodoria-Zarbon-Fusion Dance) Gokule(Goku-Hercule-Potura Earrings) Baby Vegtell(Baby Vegeta-Cell-Fusion Dance) Breku(Super Saiyan Broly-Veku-Fusion Dance) Brocor(Broly-Xicor-Fusion Dance) Broza(Broly-Frieza-Fusion Dance) Gokitz(Goku-Raditz-Fusion Dance) Movies *Dragon Ball Z:The Rage Of Broly Broly returns once more to kill Goku and now has more Super Saiyan Transformations than ever before.Will the Z Fighters have a chance of beating him this time.Broly's last stand depends on it. *Dragon Ball Z: Meat's Revege Lord Meat wishes to seek revenge after the annhilation of his people.His Power exceeds beyond that of Frieza!It seems that the Z Fighters might have some compitition. *Dragon Ball Z:The Return of Turles Turles returns from Hell and uses his last seed from the Tree of Might to put the Earth at the brink of annhilation.Worst of all he can turn into a Super Saiyan!Everyone except Kinto is not happy that Turles is alive.It apears that Turles has the upper hand. *Dragon Ball Z: Enter Teknich Broly's older brother Teknich wishes to avenge Broly's death.It then leads up to Goku.As the Z Fighters try to defeat him it is effortless,not even Kinto can defeat Teknich.Can the Universe be saved by this new devil?! *Dragon Ball Z: Revenge of Baby Baby returns and does the same rueteen like he did last time only this time when Goku turns SSJ 4 Baby Takes Vegeta's body and becomes a SSJ 4 too.Baby is able to beat Goku with ease.Can Goku stop Baby before he destroys the remainig Saiyans!? *Dragon Ball Z: New Pluto Everything seems to be at peace until a space ship lands on planet Earth.Not only that,The aliens abored are all Plutonians.King Pluto wishes to inhabit on Earth and turn it into New Pluto and return back into the prime of his youth!Can the Z Fighters stop this inpenetrable foe? *Dragon Ball Z: The Return of The Ginyu Force All the Ginyu Force members have been ressurected inclueding C.Ginyu that has been brain washed by Frieza.Not to mention they have a new member to replace Guldo named,Turiko,a mutated saiyan like Recoome!The Z Fighters seem to be no match for him and now Turles is asking for their help to stop The Ginyu Force.Can the Z Fighters stop the Ginyu Force again? *Dragon Ball Z: Absolute Zero When he finds that his cousin is dead and his father,Zero,Son of Cooler goes to Earth to find the two responsible.And with the help of The Destructive Brigade,his revenge seem eminant.It seems that the Z Fighters might not live this one. *Dragon Ball Z: Clash of the Dragon Everyting goes well upon the world,until the Equinox and the Solar Eclipse happened and brings out the negative energy within the Dragon Balls and mold the true Evil Dragon,Alpha Shenron!Now,the Z-Fighters only hope is the Super Dragon Balls.They only have 3 days before Alpha Shenron plunges the world into darkness with his negative energy. *Dragon Ball Z: Destroy All Saiyans The Tuffles have grown more and more desprate when their last and final attempt has been thwarted by the Saiyans once again.Thats when they found Bebidi,the creator of Majin Kai,who single handedly put time and space to its knees if it weren't for Kinto.Bebidi was left to die floating in space,until the Tuffles find him and ask him if he could help them destroy the Saiyans.Bebidi,more than likely to help uses the last of his dark magic to ressurect old and past victims that were killed by the Saiyans and plans on using them for his Universal Conquest.He chooses the finest warriors to help destroy the Saiyans and rule the universe!:Majin Goku,Majin Vegeta,Majin 3 Kinto,Majin Uub,Majin Frieza,Majin Cell,Majin Garlic Jr,Majin Broly,Majin Hatchiyak,Majin Baby Vegeta,Majin Gogeta,and his last and final creation Majunior!Its the last and epic battle that might put an end to the Dragon World and beyond! 382px-FriezaRaceDBHArt.png|Metalik in his 1st, 2nd and 3rd Form|link=Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls 1251903122193 f.jpg|SSJ 15 Goku|link=Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls ImagesCA5SN4JB.jpg|Another title for DBZ:NDB|link=Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls Goku ssj8.jpg_thumb.jpg|SSJ 100 Goku|link=Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls Gogeta ssj8.jpg|Hyper Saiyan 4 Gogeta|link=Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls 2271bb8d88f068460a94b2c480f79f6a.jpg|SSJ 4 Baby Vegeta|link=Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls Nightmare_Broly_Portrait_by_LaughingDude.jpg|Nightmare Broly son goku saiyan 4.jpg|LSSJ 4 Broly SSJ_Golden_Super_Oozaru_Vega.jpg|Original Super Saiyan 2270150594_2cb9cb25d0.jpg|SSJ 8 Goku goku_ssj9_by_vegeta22.jpg|SSJ 9 Goku imagesCA2O77OF.jpg|SSJ 10 Goku broly12rd6.jpg|God Broly hyper_saiyan_goku_by_brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4nq2an.png|Hyper Saiyan Goku Hyper_Vegotta_by_BlackFrieza.jpg|Hyper Vegito ssj_turles_by_brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4n47gk.png|SSJ Turles sa-super_saiyan_raditz.jpg|SSJ Raditz Frieza_Form_5.jpg|Frieza (5th Form) king_cold_5th_form_by_jameswhite89-d35aq3b.jpg|King Cold (5th Form) 423px-DBHMaleTrio.png|Android #17(left) before being reincarnated as an android.Bandai(middle)as a kid.Brawl(right)Grandfather of Broly as a kid.|link=Dragon Ball Z: New Dragon Balls Adult berserker ssj4 by db own universe arts-d48mn06.png|SSJ 4 Brawl|link=Dragon Ball Z: New Dragon Balls cooler_6th_form_by_db_own_universe_arts-d34w14u.png|Cooler(6th Form)|link=Dragon Ball Z: New Dragon Balls Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alternate Universe Category:Kameron esters-